Hello & Hello
by Jaz-R
Summary: They began with a simple "Hello", and they end with "Hello". KaoruXOc. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, but I do own a bag of M&Ms :)**

* * *

"Hey," she smiled. Kaoru shivered, the way her voice ghosted over his ear sent shivers down his spine. She wove herself around him, into their usual position; arms weaved around his back and her head resting on his shoulder, her black hair tickling his neck in a way that made his lips quirk into what seemed to be a faint resemblance of a smile. He didn't dare look at her, though, knowing full well that if he did he would only crumble. Crumble and fall.

She laughed against his shoulder, "You smell good." Slowly, her arms descended downward, tracing circles on the middle of his back. Kaoru exhaled, it was time. He abruptly snatched her arms in his hands, pushing her slightly away from him.

She looked up at him, brown eyes blinking curiously, "Kaoru?" He almost deflated at the sight of her_, I can't…not to Saya. Goddamnit, please don't make this harder, please._

No, he had to, he reminded himself, for Hikaru. He gritted his teeth and finally looked at Saya immediately wishing he hadn't; at that moment she looked vulnerable and when his eyes meet hers she _knew_.

"Kaoru, no" she shook her head, "Please, no."

Slowly, she retracted her arms away from him. He watched as she took his hand in hers, memorizing his palms to the tips of his fingers and gently she intertwined her hand with his. "Saya…"

"No," she interrupted, squeezing his hands, "give me this moment…maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to change your mind." Finally, she looked up at him, her eyes glazing over from the tears gathering. Absently he wondered if she heard the sound of his heart breaking. She gave him a shaky smile and released his hands, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Saya," he protested, but it sounded weak even to his ears. Her smile only grew before finally placing her lips on his. It was soft at first, but soon they were enveloped in each other—her body pressed tight against his, gnawing and sucking as if they had no other appetite, consuming their whole past, future and present, or at least trying to. But it wasn't like their previous kisses; underneath the pretense of forever was the underlying truth: this was goodbye.

Breaking apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, breaths mingling. "Kaoru, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not being good enough," she mumbled.

Kaoru pulled his head back, wide eyes staring at her shocked and slightly angry, "God, no. That's not the reason and I'll never be the reason. It's because-"

Kaoru paused, wondering if there was any way to say: 'I can't date you because my brother's happiness is more important than mine. That doesn't mean I love you any less, though', without sounding like a complete douche.

He looked at her. No, he sighed, it wasn't possible.

"Look, it's complicated," he finished lamely.

"Complicated?" She snorted.

Pause. "Yeah,"

"Yeah," she smiled.

He stared at her. How could she still be smiling? But it's Saya, he realized, the girl who was full of surprises, who always had a smile on whether it's supposed to be there or not. When he first met her he wondered if she was just made of glitter, cupcakes, and absolutely nothing human. She was so damn happy all the time and it frustrated him. Actually, now that he thought about it was what attracted him in the first place—the curiosity to see if she was human. He'd never seen her frown, normal people, hell even Haruhi showed emotion besides annoyance and indifference, people showed anger and sadness, _anything other than happy._ At that time he wouldn't admit it but, it worried him. But that's what also intrigued him about her; she was puzzle and he was determined to see the girl under the mask, but standing here now he couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it.

"I love you," she suddenly blurted.

"I know."

"Okay, just so you know…" she glanced down again, her finger tracing a short line across the bridge of his knuckles before letting go of his hand.

She breathed in then looked him in the eye, "Bye,"

"Bye," he repeated, he turned around stiffly ready to walk away. He didn't get very far before Saya tackled him into a hug from behind.

She pressed her face against his back, her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Don't leave yet," she mumbled, "I'm not ready yet." Pause. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Yeah," he swallowed thickly, tears already building up in his eyes, "I don't think I'll ever be ready either."

"Then stay. It's not that hard Kaoru."

" I can't it's..."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah, complicated."

Moments passed before she finally spoke. "Kaoru," she whispered, "let's not say goodbye. I'd rather say hello, after all you didn't greet me, yet."

"Hello," he agreed. They slowly unwound themselves before facing each other.

He gazed at her, making sure to memorize every freckle, every eyelash, every strand of hair. She was still so beautiful, despite the tears running down her face, he knew this image would be forever ingrained into his memories. "Hello, Saya. I love you." He smiled crookedly, her figure already blurring from the from onslaught of tears.

"Hello, Kaoru-kun. Anata mo daisuki desu." She hiccuped, trying to speak through her torrent of tears. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him softly, "Forever."

"Forever." He wiped his eyes, watching her walk away. For the first time in his life he wasn't so sure his twin was quite enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first Ouran fan-fic, actually this is my first fan-fic ever. Sadly this is indeed a one-shot and does not have any following chapters :'(. Though, I actually might..we'll see... Please review, like, and/or favorite! Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed!

Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. This is because I don't have a Beta, if you're interested contact me :).


End file.
